Just to see you smile
by ImBusyPlanningGlobalDomination
Summary: Sev would do anything for lily. Starts around 4th year and ends post school. Oneshot songfic.


_You always had an eye for things that glittered_

_But I was far from being made of gold_

_I don't know how but I scraped up the money_

_I just never could quite tell you no_

"Oh,.Sev, aren't they beautiful!" Lily exclaimed, looking at the kittens playing in the store window.

"of course Lil."

"Oh well, I need to go home, mom's making dinner, and I can't be late again… see you tomorrow!" She took one last longing look in the window before tirning and running off though the snow.

As soon as he was gone, I looked at the price, and my jaw dropped 300 dollars? I'd never get that much! But, I was determined to get her one of the grey cats.

I went over to Diagon Ally and applied for a summer job at the Apothecary, making potions and explaining what customers did wrong. All summer long, I spent my life in that place. While I enjoyed the potions, the customers were just so … dull. Not to mention that over half of them couldn't tell a cauldron from a garden gnome.

Regardless, at the end of the summer, after buying all the 4th year books, I found I had just enough money for one of the kittens.

On the Hogwarts I revealed my surprise, after tying a pink ribbon around her neck. The kitten had a soft grey coat and green eyes, a lot like Lily's.

Looking down at my highly battered and too short clothes, I saw Lily's radient smile, and there was only one thing in my mind.

It was totally worth it.

_Just like when you were leaving Amarillo_

_Takin' that new job in Tennessee_

_And I quit mine so we could be together_

_I can't forget the way you looked at me_

Tears were streaming down her face "Sev, I'm moving!"

"What?" I said shocked.

"Mom got a new job in London, and now we have to move there, and I won' know anyone!" She cried into my shoulder. And I just stroked her hair and whispered consolations in her ear.

**A week later**

"Sev? What are you doing here!"

"I moved, I got an apartment here. So now you don't need to be alone."

"Awww, thank you thank you thank you, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"it's nothing."

"You are the bestest best friend ever!"

As much as I wished for more, the joy she felt was worth it.

_Just to see you smile_

_I'd do anything that you wanted me to_

_When all is said and done_

_I'd never count the cost_

_It's worth all that's lost_

_Just to see you smile_

Somehow, he always found ways to get what she wanted, every birthday, christmas, and other occasion, he would get her a gift. He didn't even ming the trouble or what it cost him.

_When you said time was all you really needed_

_I walked away and let you have your space_

_'Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly_

_As the tears I saw rollin' down your face_

"I don't need your help!" said in desperation, embarrassed in front of the whole school. Immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry."

Tears were forming in her eyes. "how could you, I just wanted to-" the first tear fell, like a knife in my heart.

"lily-"

"Just give me time Severus."

"whatever you need lily. I truly am sorry"

_And yesterday I knew just what you wanted_

_When you came walkin' up to me with him_

_So I told you that I was happy for you_

_And given the chance I'd lie again_

Lily and I had become friends again, but it was too late, and I had lost her heart. This thought was solidified when I saw her in the hallway with were snogging. She broke away and looked at me.

"Sev-"

"It's fine Lily. I'm happy for you." I said, trying to sounds convincing even though I was breaking inside.

"Thank you." She smiled that brilliant, heartbreaking smile.

I spent that night in the room of requirement, surrounded by pictures of our childhood crying.

_Just to see you smile_

_I'd do anything that you wanted me to_

_When all is said and done_

_I'd never count the cost_

_It's worth all that's lost_

_Just to see you smile_

'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Lily Anne Evans and James Potter on May the 17.'

I threw the note into the fire, tears running down my face. However, as I saw the flames licking the parchment, I knew that I would go. I knew that if I din't Lily would be devastated, and no matter how much it hurt, I would make her smile.

Even if we would never be as much as I wanted, I would always be there for lily Evans, even when she became Lily Potter.

Always.

_Just to see you smile_

_I'd do anything that you wanted me to_

_When all is said and done_

_I'd never count the cost_

_It's worth all that's lost_

_Just to see you smile_


End file.
